Nitrome Must Die 2
Nitrome Must Die 2 is the direct sequel to Nitrome Must Die. It is Nitrome's 200th game, released as a sequel to their 100th. The game stars Austin Carter, Justin Bennet, Carter Austin, and Bennet Justin, and supports 4 players at once. Default Controls Player 1: Up: W Down: S Left: A Right: D Shoot: Q Player 2: Up: Up Arrow Down: Down Arrow Left: Left Arrow Right: Right Arrow Shoot: / Player 3: Player 4: Players can change their controls at any time on the character select screen. Game modes * Classic: The player(s) play through each level set. * Arcade: Like Classic, except each player will be given a number of lives before they have to restart the level set. * Floor Select: The player can select any previously played level. * Arena: Players can battle each other in any previously played level. * Boss Rush: The player(s) will battle each boss in order, and will have to restart if killed. Unlocked after beating the game. Levels Similar to its predecessor, there are 10 level sets in Nitrome Must Die 2. Each level set contains 10 levels, the first, second, fourth, fifth, seventh, eighth, and ninth being randomized, the third and sixth being challenge levels, and the tenth being a boss level. Unlike the original game, each level set in Nitrome Must Die 2 has a specific theme and different background based around the theme. The goal of each level is to kill each enemy as they appear in the level, using a wide variety of weapons that are dropped in via weapon crates. After all enemies have been eliminated, the elevator will open for the player(s) to advance through. When playing in the multiplayer mode, if one of the players is knocked out, a live player can resurrect the dead one by standing beside them and pressing the down button on their keyboard. Keeping with the consistancy of the first game, the levels' enemies and bosses - as well as some of the weapons - recall older Nitrome games. Overview There are 100 levels in Nitrome Must Die 2: *70 'normal' levels *20 'challenge' levels *9 boss fights (not including the final boss) *1 boss level (100) fighting the final boss Challenge Levels The difference between challenge levels and regular levels is that the player has an infinite supply of one type of weapon, which they must take advantage of in order to kill the enemies. After the challenge level is completed, the player regains the same weapon and ammo from the level before the challenge. Introduction (The Nitrome Towers is shown. It is a stormy day. Austin Carter is then shown in the tower, rattling on the bars in a cell. He then sighs and pulls out his phone.) *'Austin Carter: '@#$%! Still can't believe we got caught!! *'Justin Bennet: '''I know right? We need to escape from here! *'Austin Carter: 'It's no use. They have the place surrounded >:( (Short pause) *'Justin Bennet: 'Wait I know! We call in our clones to get us out!!!! *'Austin Carter: 'Omg that's perfect!! I'll text Carter and Bennet right now! Nitrome must die again!!!!!!!!!!111 (Later...) *'Carter Austin: 'Alright, we're helping you guys out, but we're not going to like it! *'Austin Carter: '%^&* yeah! *'Bennet Justin: 'And watch the language! (Carter and Bennet then break the locks, allowing them all to escape. A siren sounds.) *'Justin Bennet: 'They're gonna catch us! *'Austin Carter: 'Let's run! (The 4 then run towards the elevator, as the Nitrome Boss, 2 employees, and the Chimp come running) *'Nitrome Boss: 'They're escaping! STOP THEM!!!! *'Carter Austin: 'See what you've gotten us into?! (They escape in the elevator, with the Boss panting behind them) *'Nitrome Boss: 'Don't just stand there! Run the charomat! *'Chimp: '''Yes boss! (The Chimp runs off, and the camera zooms in to the elevator, still going up. The title screen is then shown on the elevator.) Floor 0 Floor 0 acts as the second intro to the game. Austin, Justin, Carter, and Bennet enter a hallway full of power-ups. Austin obtains wings, and Justin gets his ninja suit on. At the same time, Carter puts on an overcoat and adds black makeup to his face; he then ties a band to his head in the shape of a "C". In a silent rage, Bennet tears his shirt and ties his scarf to his head; he also applies black makeup. They then proceed to the first floor, as the Chimp is shown creating enemies from the Charomat. (100-200.) (NOTE: All levels ending in 1, 2, 4, 5, 7, 8, and 9 are played in a random order. The order those levels described in each set will likely not match the order you play them in) Level Set 1: The Basement The first level set takes place in a dark and gloomy basement, with storage crates and boxes lined up in the background. Level Set 2: The Conservatory The second level set has a nature theme, taking place in a greenhouse overgrown with plant life. Level Set 3: The Waterworks The third level set takes place inside of a pipeline. Water and aquatic enemies are introduced. Level Set 4: The Air Ducts The fourth level set takes place inside the building's air ducts. Fans and flying enemies are common. Level Set 5: The Freezer The fifth level set takes place inside of a large freezer. Ice is a common hazard. Level Set 6: The Power Plant The sixth level set takes place in an electrical plant. Electricity and enemies involving electricity are common. Level Set 7: The Laboratory The seventh level set takes place in a laboratory. Switches are common and portals are introduced. Level Set 8: The Boiler The eighth level set takes place in a high-temperature boiler room. Lava is introduced. Level Set 9: The Factory The ninth level set takes place in a factory. Treadmills, wrecking balls, and robotic enemies are common. Level Set 10: The Attic The tenth and final level set takes place in an area similar to the first game, and contains levels from the first game. Final Boss: The Roof Ending Weapons Most of the original weapons appear in the game, along with a handful of new ones. (For more information, see Gun (Nitrome Must Die 2)) New Weapons Gunpowder Barrel (Mutiny) - Gives the player a small number of explosive barrels that deal a large amount of damage of damage when shot. Runner Bomb (Toxic II) - Creates an explosive robot that mimics the player's movement. Gunbrick (Gunbrick) - Shoots downwards and propels the player upwards. Freeze (Ice Beak) - Freezes enemies in place and deals light damage. Stake (Turn-Undead) - Shoots a stake that only moves as the player does. Tomahawk (Leap Day) - Shoots a tomahawk that travels in an arc. T-Gun (Tower Fortress) - Shoots in three directions. Rubber (Tower Fortress) - Shoots a projectile that bounces off of walls in a diagonal pattern. Flamethrower (Tower Fortress) - When held down, produces a short-range flame that does high damage. Bomb (Bomb Chicken) - Produces a bomb that explodes on contact with enemies and can be pushed into enemies. Enemies New Enemies Panic Bots (Platform Panic) Drill Tanks (Platform Panic) Mushrooms (Leap Day) Plants (Leap Day) Jellyfish (Leap Day) Oodlegobs (Oodlegobs) Right Eyes (Colourblind) Pandas (Skywire) Ice Skaters (Jack Frost) Jellyfish (Aquanaut) Pufferfish (Aquanaut) Piranhas (Skywire 2) Right Eyes (Colorblind) Drone Mines (Final Ninja) Cyber Samurai (Final Ninja) Simian Units (Final Ninja Zero) Electro Dudes (Headcase) Dodging Orange Enzymes (Test Subject Blue) Monkey Green Enzymes (Test Subject Green) Mimic Green Enzymes (Test Subject Green) Lava Droplets (Hot Air) Bosses *Floor 10: Gunbrick (Gunbrick) *Floor 20: Venus Fly Trap (Feed Me) *Floor 30: Boy (Beneath the Lighthouse) *Floor 40: *Floor 50: *Floor 60: Defense Robot Alpha & Defense Robot Zero (Final Ninja) *Floor 70: The Machine (Test Subject Complete) *Floor 80: *Floor 90: *Floor 100: Interactive Objects Crates (Gun, Multi, Health) Coins Lifts Springs Fans Flip Platforms Bats Paintbrushes Portals Hazards Spikes Water Boulders Lasers Lava Scoring Nitrome Must Die 2 has a unique scoring system different from the system used in the original game. It involves a wheel. During 2, 3, and 4-player, the player who completes the level with the highest score is deemed the winner, and the lowest, the loser. Abilites In Nitrome Must Die 2, each character has a special ability in which they can do something the other players can't. They do not need to use this ability, but they could find it quite useful. Flight Flight is Winged Carter's ability. It allows him to double jump by flapping his wings. Walljump Walljump is Ninja Bennet's ability. It allows him to slide and jump from the wall. Slide Slide is Carter Austin's ability. It allows him to slide on the ground, faster than walking. Melee Melee is Bennet Justin's ability. It allows him to swipe at an enemy with his sword if he is close enough. Level Skip Sometimes on levels (except for boss and challenge levels) the letters N, I, T, R, O, M, and E will float across the screen. If the player doesn't collect them, they will continue floating and disappear off the screen. But if they do collect one, it is added to the bonus letters. When the player collects all the letters and presses "Skip", Enda and Ave fly down to allow them to skip the floor they were on. This also skips the elevator, so the player cannot use the scoring system after that floor. Beta Elements Some ideas were used in the making of Nitrome Must Die 2, but never made it into the final version. Here are some of those ideas: *The original plot was going to be more similar to the original, but was eventually made more unique and followed the Nitrome canon more. *The new Bosses and Exectutives were mutant bat Employees. (Replaced with Emberployees and Hyperworkers) Gallery Character Sprites Winged Carter: Ninja Bennet: Carter Austin: Bennet Justin: Enda: Ave: Player Images Winged Carter: Ninja Bennet: Carter Austin: Bennet Justin: http://images.wikia.com/nitromefanfiction/images/a/a1/BJcloseup-bmp.png Enemy Sprites: Employees: Emberployees: Hyperworkers: Other: Austin Carter's elevator animations: Drinking soda, flapping his wings, combing his hair, falling asleep Justin Bennet's elevator animations: Eating caek, practicing throwing ninja star in place, unzipping his coat a little, dancing Carter Austin's elevator animations: Reading a book, sparkling, halo above head, curtsying Bennet Justin's elevator animations: Silently saying "arr", listening into a conch shell, twirling hat, juggling Trivia *The Nitrome Wiki makes a reference in Nitrome Must Die 2. (The Blueboy icon is sprayed on Nitrome Towers's exterior.) *The new scoring system resembles the television game show "Wheel of Fortune". Category:Games Category:Cooperatives Category:Nitrome Must Die 2 Category:Austincarter4ever Category:TinyCastleGuy